


She's a Super Freak

by wetmisfire



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blow Jobs, But also, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, because the johnica tag needs more smut, this ended up longer and filthier than expected, unapologetic porn, veronica is a very kinky girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetmisfire/pseuds/wetmisfire
Summary: John receives a special gift from his wife on his birthday.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	She's a Super Freak

Veronica walked in front of the sex shop for the third time, with the corner of her eye she sneakily glanced at all the sexy lingerie the store displayed. She was unsure about coming into the store, more than unsure she felt embarrassed. As the good, catholic raised woman she is, it felt too sinful, especially because of her motive behind.

John's birthday was coming soon and she thought about giving him a "special gift", something that for sure only she can give him, or only she is allowed to give him for that matter.

She was interested in getting sexy lingerie, but she was also afraid she won't find anything for her, she had a very thin structure, her curves weren't much pronounced and the three pregnancies she's gone through have left traces on her body. She's not sure she still has that sex appeal to make John go crazy.

"Um-, can I help you, miss?" A young brunette approached Veronica after seeing her wandering in front of the shop again.

Veronica jumped in surprise, she didn't notice her attitude was so weird it was freaking out the shop employee.

"N-no... I mean yes? I don't know, sorry. I was looking for a present for my husband"

"Well, I'm sure we have the perfect gift for him right here. Come in" with a gesture the girl politely invited her inside, Veronica nodded and walked behind the employee, checking in her surroundings that no one she knew saw her getting into the store.

Inside the shop there were all sorts of products that made Veronica sweat and fluster, she felt like she was walking into hell. From dildos, vibrators, butt-plugs, and cock-rings to lubricants, whips, and sexy costumes, her eyes almost opened wide when she saw the sexy nun costume.

"So what's your husband into? Bondage, dominatrix, strap-on…" the employee asked in the most casual tone

"Oh no! No no…" Veronica blushed intensely. "I'm actually looking forward an eye candy"

"I see, we have sexy costumes. What about the sexy nun? It comes with a priest costume too"

"No no no!" Veronica shook her head, why on earth those costumes exist in the place?, she thought, "I was looking for lingerie. But I don't know what could fit me"

"Oh don't worry. We got many styles, I'm sure we'll find the right one for you." The brunette guided her into the lingerie section and showed her each of the models.

"I think this one would fit you perfectly" the employee showed her one of the sets displayed on a mannequin, it was an all-black model consisting of a triangle bra made of sheer fabric, it had small lace details that delicately decorated around the part where the nipple can be see-through; the panty was a bikini type made of the same fabric as the bra. waist garter belt and stockings.

"Yes!" Veronica exclaimed, "I love this one!" The employee handed her the set her size and Veronica stood to pose in front of the full-body mirror putting the set altogether and overlapped it on her to make an idea of how its gonna look.

"Your husband is gonna love it too" the employee took the whole set to the checkout counter.

Meanwhile, Veronica laid his eyes on the erotic cinema section. She can't deny she feels quite interested in renting some, just to get John and herself "entertained" late at night after tucking the kids to bed. 

While she looked at the several tapes on the stand but one tape, in particular, caught her attention.

The cover was:

_**"How to be a Stripper: Lap dance and Striptease Masterclass"** _

It seemed to be an instructional tape with various routines for a sexy lap dance.

"That's a hot one!" The employee exclaimed from the counter, "You should watch it and make it a combo with your lingerie. Your man is gonna go crazy"

Veronica looked at the cover again and a grin grew on her face.

__________________________________________________

After John's birthday dinner Veronica and John put their kids to sleep and now she needed an excuse to keep him away while she prepared everything for his surprise. The only thing she could think of was to send him to his sister Julie's house to return the mixer she borrowed from her to bake John’s cake.

"Can't I return it tomorrow? Ronnie, it's almost midnight! Julie is probably asleep by now. And also…” He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, “...I can’t wait for my birthday late-night present" John whispered to her ear.

"N-no, John. You’re not getting anything until you go to your sister’s and return her mixer. Julie told me she needed it early in the morning so I told her you'll stop by her place, and you know... don't leave for tomorrow what you can do today.. or tonight for that matter. Besides she would be happy to see you since she couldn't be at dinner"

"Alright, okay… what did you even borrow her mixer? Is yours broken? I could've repaired it for you, you know"

"Yeah, but I just like Julie's better."

"Okay, but next time remind me to buy you an exact one so you don't have to borrow it from Julie anymore, alright?" John gently caressed his wife's cheek

"Sure, baby" she smiled and as soon she made sure John started the car, she rushed upstairs to get everything prepared.

__________________________________________________

**_40 minutes later_ **

John came back from his sister's house. As he expected all the lights were off, the house was all quiet and he assumed Veronica was waiting for him in bed.

He rushed upstairs to the bedroom and opened the door but as soon as he reached the switch to turn on the lights he was surprised by his eyes being covered with a cloth.

“What the...?! Ronnie?!” at first he feared someone broke into the house and was scared for his family’s safety

“Shush... is okay, honey” she placed her hands in his chest.

He calmed down when he heard Veronica’s voice and the scent of her floral perfume invaded his nostrils, instantly relaxing him. Now he was intrigued about what on earth she was up to. He wondered about the vanilla incense that was all over the room which mixed with her perfume.

“Ronnie, what's going on?” he tried to peek under the cloth but Veronica quickly put his hand away.

“Is okay, just sit over here and don’t take off the cloth until I tell you. Be a good boy and don’t cheat!” She helped him sit down and took his hand to help him hold a glass of wine.

"Why don't you taste this meanwhile?" She suggested.

“O-okay?” John grinned and took a sip of the glass, he smacked his lips at the exquisite taste of the Dom Perignon. He didn’t even know what was going on but he already liked it.

Veronica guided him to the chair placed in front of their bed, once she sat him down she pressed the play button on the tape recorder and the intro of Super Freak by Rick James sounded in the room. John couldn't be more confused but curious.

“You can take off the cloth now, baby” Veronica ordered him in her most seductive voice, her hips moving side to side with grace while untying the knot of her black satin short robe.

John immediately obeyed and snatched the cloth off his eyes.

His eyes opened wide and he licked his lips to prevent that drooling.

"R-ronnie?!"

For a moment he couldn't believe that was his cute religious wife, mother of his three children. That gorgeous woman provocatively moving at the rhythm, wearing black sheer lingerie, garter belt, stockings, and peep-toe heels. She rarely ever wears makeup, but for that night she put some on, it was still simple and discreet except for her crimson red lips that highlighted the sensuality she hid for long. John felt like the luckiest man on earth, he won the lottery.

_She's a very kinky girl,_  
_The kind you don't take home to mother_  
_She will never let your spirits down,_  
_Once you get her off the street._

She can't hide that she's nervous. It's the first time she tried anything like this and was hoping John would love it.

Fortunately, the smile that drew on his face and the intense glance he gave to her body let her know that he does seem to like it, he was basically eye-fucking her, which made Veronica more relaxed and confident about the moves she learned from the tape. That, and the couple glasses of wine she drank before John arrived helped too. Just to loosen herself a bit.

There in front of John and without stopping her sensual moves, Veronica turned around, showing John her backside and she rubbed both hands down her body. When her hands reached her mid tights she squatted down and then provocatively turned her head to look at John in the eyes. With her eyes still on John, she slowly got her bum up the floor, with her hand she rubbed it gently to make sure to catch his eye.

_She likes the boys in the band,_  
_She says that I'm her all-time favorite_  
_When I make my move to her room,_  
_It's the right time, she's never hard to please._

John was looking at her in awe and enjoying each of her sensual moves. He bit his lower lip in response to the hot feeling invading him. She's always been a graceful dancer but only in his wet dreams he ever saw his wife like this.

Veronica straightened up and turned around to face him, she walked sensually towards him and slowly lifted her right leg supporting her feet on the chair just in between his legs and put her hand on the back of the chair to support her body weight. She hovered his body, giving him a nice view of her boobs.

"Mmmh, baby…" John couldn't resist caressing her nylon covered calf that was in between his legs and intended to go upper but was surprised by a smack on his hand.

"You can't touch yet" Veronica whispered as she leaned over close to his ear.

John was going insane, he could feel his member getting harder and the heat of his body warmer. He wanted to take his wife right away but also wanted to keep enjoying her performance.

_That girl is pretty wild now_  
_(The girl's a super freak)_  
_The kind of girl you read about_  
_(In the new wave magazines…)_

She nibbled, sucked, and kissed his earlobe, while John growled at her touch. Then she got on her feet and cat-walked behind him. She gently rubbed her hands on his chest, she opened his shirt a bit to run her fingers in between his growing hairs. From that position, she could see his rock hard shaft in his pants.

"You're so hard already, and we're just starting" Veronica whispered in his ear. John growled and felt his knees go weak.

Veronica walked back in front of him and placed herself in between his legs, she put her hands in his knees to support her body while moving her hips in circles and going up and down. Never losing eye contact with him.

She turned around on her feet and held on his knees again to support her weight and moved her ass in circles, hovering a few inches over his crotch but not rubbing it yet, just to tease him a bit.

_She's all right, she's all right_  
_That girl's all right with me yeah._  
_She's a super freak, super freak,_  
_She's super freaky, super freak, super freak._

John was starting to sweat at this point and he was desperate for friction, "Touch it, baby. Feel how hard I'm for you"

Veronica smirked and teased John a little more by rubbing her ass all over his crotch, making him grunt in protest.

"I can't take it anymore, honey. Let me touch you"

"Wait some more, honey. We're almost there" she said. She turned around and got her face closer to his face, only a few centimeters apart, "...Are you ready to unwrap your gift now?" She whispered.

"W-what?"

_She's a very special girl,_  
_From her head down to her toenails_  
_Yet she'll wait for me at backstage with her girlfriends,_  
_In a limousine._

She turned on her back again and with her finger pointed at the clasp of her bra. "This is starting to bother me, can you help me get comfortable?" She asked

John quickly obeyed and unclasped her bra and gently pulled the straps down her shoulders and took it off her. Veronica turned around exposing her full front. John stared at her and licked his lips as she resumed her hot moves, she was grinding her hips in circles and rubbing her core against his hard crotch, her breasts bouncing at her rhythm.

Her fingers flickered the sides of her thong, she lifted from his lap and supported her weight on her knees, "what about this? Would you help me out too?" She asked in a sultry voice.

As expected, John couldn't say no and his long fingers started to pull down her thong. Her arms rested on his shoulders while she playfully nibbled his ear. She lifted her knees a bit to help him get the underwear off, once done he tossed them away and gently caressed her hips, butt cheeks, and thighs. Her tits were so close to his face he couldn't resist catching one into his mouth. Veronica kept moving her hips while John explored her body. From behind, his fingers brushed slightly her lower lips making her moan.

_Three's not a crowd to her, she said_  
_"Room 714, I'll be waiting."_  
_When I get there she's got incense, wine and candles_  
_It's such a freaky scene._

John was so into her, he didn't notice the moment she took his glass until he saw her pouring the rest of his wine on her skin. A carmine trail traveled from her cleavage passing by her chest and John immediately lapped the wine off her skin without leaving any traces, he pulled her close with a firm hold of his arm around her waist, while with the other hand he explored her body up and down, moans and grunts escaped his lips.

Veronica accepted his touch, she stroked his hair and poured some more wine over herself, this time she poured it on her tit. The carmine drink traveled down to her nipple, John hungrily caught her tit in his mouth and licked off all the wine.

"You're so hot, baby… you're driving me insane" John kissed her neck and up to her chin and mouth, where he passionately joined lips with her.

Veronica abruptly broke the kiss but not their eye contact. With a grin on her lips, she snaked down his body until her knees touched the carpet on the floor. She rested her arms on his thighs.

"What'd you plan to do now, naughty girl?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, something you'll like very much" she replied while unbuckling the belt of his pants.

Veronica bit her lip when she unveiled his fully erected cock. John grunt and threw his head back when Veronica started pumping his hard member, slowly, up and down. She looked mesmerized at the throbbing member adorned by pulsing veins.

She then kissed the tip of his cock and licked some of his precum, John shivered at her touch. Veronica looked at him with a grin and licked his cock from the base when she got to the tip she took it into her mouth. Gently massaging the shaft with her tongue.

"Oh, baby!" John hissed, "you're gonna mess up your lipstick" he caressed her cheek and trusted slightly against her mouth.

"Mmhn I don't care… you feel so good in my mouth" she said while sucking his dick, using her fingers she played with his balls.

"Ugh, Ronnie" The heat of his pleasure got him sweating and breathing heavily,"...Mmmh does it taste good, baby?" John was so turned on, he held her head with both hands.

"Mmh yes.. you taste so good…" she said in between licks "..I love your cock so much I want to-.." Veronica took a deep breath and shoved his cock down her throat.

"Ohh, Ronnie… fuck... I love it when you do that" he threw his head back and just enjoyed the feel of his pulsing cock wrapped in her moist mouth and throat.

For Veronica, this wasn't easy to learn. Not for nothing, his friends used to call him 'Big Member John'. She didn't have any other prior experience, John is the first and only man in her life and she wanted to please him, so it took her a while to learn to deepthroat him but now she was a master in pleasure him this way.

"Ooh, baby I'm gonna cum…" Veronica had him panting and grunting her name, he could feel his ecstasy building inside and about to explode in his wife's mouth.

Veronica massaged his balls and sucked desperately to speed up his orgasm. He couldn't take it anymore and he firmly grabbed her head and facefucked her. She happily let him use her for his pleasure.

"Ugh! Veronica!... he closed his eyes and bit his lip while he trusted deeper into her mouth, "OH FUCK!" He threw his head back as he felt his ecstasy.

His wife moaned at the feel of his warm load on her tongue. She didn't take it out of her mouth yet and kept sucking until she made sure he was done and swallowed every drop of his seed.

John was still breathing heavily but also smiling ear to ear, "Mmhn baby, that was the best gift you've given me"

Veronica grinned and with her fingers, she wiped off some leftover cum which she licked afterward, "don't even think your gift ends here" she got up onto his lap again.

"...Let's sin, baby" She whispered and kissed him deeply, she let his tongue explore her mouth. Allowing him to taste his essence but far from being disgusted, it turned him on again.

Without breaking the kiss he picked her up and threw her on the bed. Veronica kicked off her shoes while John took off the rest of his clothes. He looked at her and couldn't help licking his lips, she looked so delicious all spread out for him and practically naked except for the garter belt and the stockings, which he had no plan to take off.

Veronica shivered in anticipation, she was now at his mercy and she couldn't wish it any other way. John immediately threw himself over her body and kissed her hard on the lips, he broke the kiss only to move down from her neck, cleavage, and breast. She wrapped a leg around his waist and he held her leg as he kissed her breast, sucking desperately her hard nipples. Veronica moaned and stroked the small curls of his hair.

"John… please, make me yours now" she whimpered.

"In a moment honey, let me enjoy how tasty you look" he replied in between the kisses and bites he placed on her hips and thighs.

With his hands on her inner thighs, John spread her legs wider, took a deep breath, and plunged his mouth in her core.

“Ooh! John…” Veronica moaned and arched her back in reaction.

“Hmmh…” John grunt when he tasted her. He lapped in between her folds up and down and gently sucked her clit.

With one hand Veronica grasped the sheets and with the other, she grasped John’s hair to pull him closer to her sex, John grinned in between her things.

“Oooh, baby… yes, you love eating me, don’t you?” she said in between moans.

“Mmmh, honey... you’re sweeter than cake” With the tip of his tongue he teased her entrance, slowly getting in to lick more of her nectar.

Veronica moaned louder and rocked her hips, she wanted her tongue deeper inside of her. He found her desperation really hot and wanted her to beg him to let her come, but the show she previously put up for him was so amazing, he wanted to return the favor by pleasuring her the way his queen deserves.

He plunged his tongue deeper inside and with his thumb he stroked her pink clit.

"JOHN!!" Veronica cried out, pulling his hair harder and arching her back.

Each second Veronica felt closer to orgasm, she was desperate to reach it. In a swift move she turned over along with his head pressed tight in between her thighs and pinned his shoulders down with her legs, so now she was on top sitting on his face. She supported her hands on the headboard and started grinding her wet folds against his mouth.

Her sudden move took him by surprise but John didn't let that distract him from keep bringing his wife more pleasure. He pushed his tongue into her opening. Licking, thrusting, and lapping in between her folds and her clit bumped against his nose.

"Oh John, yes! Lick it good, honey…" Veronica ground faster and harder, John’s chin was starting to ache and it was difficult to breathe but hearing her whimpering in pleasure made it all worthy.

His attention got her flustering and sweating. She was so soaking wet her juice was running down his chin. It only took John to suck on her clit to make her legs tremble and reach heaven.

In a second, Veronica cried out a loud shriek of pleasure, she blushed and quickly covered her mouth, in fear the kids could hear her.

John switched up from underneath her, his lips and nose were red and glistening. He laughed while wiping her juices off his face.

"Shush… be more quiet, baby. The kids don't wanna know mommy is getting fucked"

“But mommy loves getting fucked, daddy”

"Mmnh yes, you're a very kinky girl"

John pulled her from behind her head to crash her lips against his. They devoured each other's mouth with passion and lust.

Before long John was on top of his wife, nailing her deep and fast into the mattress. He looked down at her adoringly, seeing her panting and moaning turned him on even more. He kissed her neck and moved down to her breast, where he sucked and licked forcefully. In response, she arched her back and clamped her legs tight around his waist and held tight on his shoulders, her nails dug into his skin. She didn’t think she’d be able to hold her orgasm for long.

“Oh, baby… yes” she moaned

“Mmnh… Ronnie” he groaned her name. John took her by the waist and abruptly flipped her over so now her face was down on the mattress and her ass was up. Veronica groaned and grabbed the sheets in anticipation of the pleasure she was about to feel.

John gripped on her garter belt and immediately kept fucking her hard, making her moan louder.

“OOOHH JOHN!” She had to press her face harder against the mattress to volume down her moans.

He knew this is her favorite position, the one that makes her delight in bliss, and he loves to fuck her like this too.

Her moans were quiet but so sensual, he felt like he could come just by hearing her as if his hard cock sliding in and out of her velvety pussy wasn't enough to make him feel already in heaven. He sped up things a bit by sliding two fingers down to her sex to rub her sensitive clit in circles while fucking her harder and deeper.

Her pussy clenched around him instantly and her legs trembled as she felt her second orgasm about to explode. Veronica rocked her hips desperately and tightened her grip on the sheets and her shriek of pleasure was suppressed by her pillow. John’s fingers got soaked wet while he gave the last strokes to her clit until her legs gave up and she fell onto the bed, drenching the bed underneath her. She laid limply and let out a satisfied sigh trying to catch back her breath.

John picked up her hips again, this time for his own release and Veronica let him fuck her once more. He trusted fast and deep into her, she was so soaking wet his cock easily slipped in and out. Soon groans and moans escaped his lips when he felt about to explode in ecstasy. 

“Oh, honey… I'm gonna come right now” He exclaimed agitatedly while thrusting faster into her and she held on her pillow as hard as she could.

He immediately pulled out and his warm seed spilled all over her butt and lower back. Her garter belt was stained with some of his shots too. 

When John returned from his ecstasy he grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned her up, he also helped her take off her stockings and the garter belt so she could sleep more comfortably naked like him. Veronica turned around and tenderly caressed his cheek.

"Did you enjoy your gift, my love?" She asked although she was plenty sure of his answer.

"Is the best surprise you’ve given me. Who would’ve thought you’re such a gifted stripper” He replied with a cheeky grin and raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up!” Veronica smacked his shoulder and blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed about how lust and a few glasses of wine let out her inner slut.

“I love you so much, Ronnie ” 

“I love you too, honey” she replied kissing him deeply. 

They only broke the kiss to snuggle each other until falling asleep. The next morning they woke still in each other's arms. Knowing the children will wake up anytime soon too and it was time to put into their parental duties. Naughty time can wait for now, maybe till late at night. Perhaps they can watch those movies Veronica rented at the sex shop later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
